Burn
by montag
Summary: [Cath/Griss] I curse the day I met you.


Author : montag  
Disclaimer : Not mine. "Walking After You" belongs to Foo Fighters.  
Spoiler : "Burden of Proof" (the ending), but it's minor.  
Author's Note : [Cath/Griss] How I love their conflicting chemistry.  
  
  
  
  
  
Burn  
  
  
  
  
The things I have had to deal with because of you, the torture you put me through when our eyes meet, you have no idea. You don't know the pain I have had all these years ever since that ill-fated day that you walked into my life and branded my soul.  
  
Every clever smile you throw at me, every time you stand close to me, every unnoticed brush of your hand against mine while we walk down the hall in perfect synchronization, left, right, left, right; don't you know what you do to me?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tonight I'm tangled in my blanket of clouds  
Dreaming aloud  
Things just won't you, matter of fact  
I'm on your back  
I'm on your back  
I'm on your back  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Don't you know that somewhere along the line of our companionship I had fallen in love with you?  
  
I dangled my heart out there for you to steal. It never occurred to me you'd be the one to crush it. But you never even knew you had enraptured me beyond words. How can I blame you for something I know was my fault? I never told you, and that was indeed my fault. Why was I surprised? I guess it's my punishment for wanting you so badly in the first place.  
  
Still, don't you know the heartache I went through as I watched you fall in love and marry another man who didn't deserve you? Don't you know how hard it was to get over you? Then, to watch as he hurt you and broke your heart. He didn't see you. He didn't understand you like I had.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
If you'd accept surrender, I'll give up some more  
Weren't you adored?  
I cannot be without you, matter of fact  
I'm on your back  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I always believed we had connection. Every time words were spoken between us, they were more than just verbalized thoughts. They held a meaning that could be communicated by silence. We knew each other so well. You pulled wild secrets out of me and held my hand as we stood waiting for the dawn to reveal the rest of me.  
  
But you belonged to someone else, whom you loved and would never dream of betraying. You were happy with him and your beautiful daughter.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
If you walk out on me  
I'm walking after you  
  
If you walk out on me  
I'm walking after you  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
God, how I wish I had been him. He was the luckiest bastard I had ever met. He didn't see. He never saw how much he had. He went searching for more when he already had it all.  
  
Don't you know how tormented I was when I found out you were leaving him? I was wracked with guilt knowing I was glad you were miserable with him.  
  
That night when you came over and cried in my arms, all I could think of was I had a chance now. I had a chance. Do you know how ashamed I am now? How could I think like that when you needed a friend instead of a lover? How was I supposed to face you after that?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Another heart is cracked in two  
I'm on your back  
  
I cannot be without you, matter of fact  
I'm on your back  
I'm on your back  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So I recoiled. I became cautious and hid myself from the rest of the world. I couldn't deal with it though. I felt like I betrayed you, my best friend.  
  
Look what you've done to me. But all that, I would go through with again if you just said the word. Don't you know if you even showed the slightest bit of interest, I would risk getting hurt all over again? Don't you know that?  
  
It's always been you, Catherine. Don't you know there's no one I could want more?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
If you walk out on me  
I'm walking after you  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
And now you stand in front of me, bringing up the subject of another woman, asking me if I'm in denial, telling me to move on from what burned me badly. Oh, but you make it so hard, I almost say. Don't you know you're the one who burned me? You keep implying I have feelings for another woman, but how could I be in love with someone else when you still carry my heart around ever since the day you stole it from me?  
  
But I secretly don't want it back. Keep it, Catherine. I want you to have it even if I will never have yours.  
  
I curse the day I met you. You've made me so damn miserable.  
  
But I never regret it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
If you walk out on me  
I'm walking after you  
  
If you walk out on me  
I'm walking after you  
  
  
[END] 


End file.
